


The Lost Symbol

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, Reader is a symbol that was erased from the cipher wheel, Reader knows about the cipher wheel, Reader knows more than you think, Reader moved to gravity falls, fem!reader - Freeform, reader has red eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You live in the forest and love the night sky. When your former college friend finds you, you find yourself in the mystery shack.





	1. The mystery of (Y/N)

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic. Might not be so good. Show mercy pls

You wander the woods and started to head back to your "home". AKA sticks tied together with some vines. As you arrived you noticed something a little odd. It seemed to be knocked down. That wasn't the strange part. It gets knocked down all the time by animals,but there were human foot prints near the broken home. That unnerved you. You were anti social and hated people. The only exception was Wendy, your old college friend. She was the ice bag on the cipher wheel. You always called her icy because of this.You also didn't want to run into bill cipher himself. He was the only person you feared. What if he's here? What if he's gonna kill you? What if-. You couldn't take the thought of that any more. You dashed away from the destroyed structure in fear. You suddenly heard footsteps behind you and you ran faster. Nope nope nope nope nope you are not gonna die. "(Y/N)!" You heard familiar voice screamed behind you. You stopped dead in your tracks and turned around." Wendy?" You ran up to your friend and hugged her." What are you doing in the woods" you asked her while letting her go." I could ask you the same thing." She said. "I live here Wendy. I told you in college that I was moving in the woods" you answered." I thought you were joking night angel." She replied. That was your nickname from her since you loved the night sky. "Anyways I was chopping some wood for the mystery shack campfire, all employees and Pines attend the fire." She said." Wait a minute. You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Come to the shack I'm sure Stan would help you with a housing arrangement" she stated  
. You were sweating nervously. The mystery shack is where Bill Cipher works. Before you could reply she started dragging you out of the woods. "w-wait icy b-bill works there!" You said while trying to get her stop. "so? Are you scared?" She said still dragging you along."Yes!" You shouted. She ignored you and keeps dragging you. Your so dead.


	2. Faceing your worst nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet everyone the mystery shack including Bill cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am majorly bored so YAY!

You arrived at the mystery shack and your freaking out so much. Wendy some how manages to push you inside. She introduces you to Dipper(dip dip) and Mabel (maple syrup). She also introduces you to Ford and Stanley. "So," Stanley says. "you're looking for a job and a place to stay?" He asked. " Yes sir." You replied. "Will you give refunds?" He questioned. "Not if you don't want me to sir." You answered. "I like her! She'll sleep on the extra bed in bill's room!" Stan said while shaking your hand. Easy to avoid this! I'll sneak out before I ever meet him and go to work while avoiding him. Easy! "Bill get in here and meet your new roommate!" Ford shouted. Damn it Ford! Bill walked in the room wearing a yellow tail coat, a white dress shirt, a black bow tie, black dress pants and shoes, and a little top hat. He also has an eye patch. Wait. Stop over analyzing him even though he is super hot. Wait what. "hello there I'm Bill Cipher" he said extending his hand. You took it nearly slapping yourself because he can easily kill you and you're forgetting it. "N-nice to meet you" you stuttered. Good going (Y/N). His expression changed from friendly to smug. Damn you Cipher! "W-well Stan when do I s-start?" You said, trying to avert your attention from bill with his stupid smug,hot,cute,gorgeous...smile. Stop thinking like that! "Now" Stan said and pushed you to the counter to restock and organize. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Night of Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campfire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyy

Your shift was almost over and you were getting really nervous. Why can't time go slower. You also could have sworn you saw bill in the corner watching you a few times. Stan burst through the front door and yelled "(Y/N) your shift is over go to the room you're sharing with Bill!" You were getting really scared. What if he's in the room? What if he's planning something? What if he has a knife stash? What if-. Stop it. You need to calm down. He wouldn't be here if he couldn't be trusted. You walked into the room to see Bill sitting on his bed. You tensed up and walked over to your own bed and sat down. You were extremely uncomfortable. "Hey" he said." Y-yes?" You replied. "are you nervous?" Bill asked with a stupid smug smirk. "n-no I'm n-not" you stuttered. His smile grew and asked "are you sure?" And he sat on the other end of the bed. "Y-yes" you said while trying (and failing) to stay calm. He scooted closer to you. You nearly jumped off the bed. Closer. Closer. Closer. He was right next to you with a smirk on his face and whispered"you sure" you got up. "Nope Nope Nope Nope" you said while walking out of the room. "(Y/N) where are you going it's almost time for the campfire" Wendy said. You sighed. "Fine but I'm not sitting next to Bill." You said still a little flustered. That mother fucker and his stupid suave moves. "Why? Are you still scared of him?" Wendy asked. "No I'm not it's just he's being an asshole and I don't wanna deal with it" you replied. "alright then." Wendy shrugged her shoulders and pulled you to the campfire. You sat next to Wendy. "Hi (Y/N)! Mabel said as she walked up. "What's up buttercup?" You said. " I thought my name was maple syrup." Mabel said. " It is" you said.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

After the camp fire you walked into the woods to admire the night sky. You wish that people would love the night sky like you do. " Now the hour has come at last the soft and fading light. the sun has crossed the west horizon and has bid us goodnight, and what a lovely night it is to walk a moonlit field. To see the softest shades that are starlight now revealed. So why is it that now, when all is quiet and at rest, candles glow and all the world is at it's very best. The people of the world, lock themselves away. To shun the moon, and wait instead for another sunny day." You sang. "Nice singing" a voice said behind you. 

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song you sing in the woods is from duo cartoonist the moon rises.


	4. Demons. Everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's friends pay a visit!

"Ah!" You screamed. A hand covered your mouth. " Are you going to scream again?" The person asked. I shook my head no. He walked in front of me and I saw that it was Bill. "Asshole. I'm going back to the shack." You said. You've gotten over your fear of Bill. You can call him an asshole yourself. Yay!

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

Your woken up at midnight to a strange sound. Ugh. Is Bill still up? You opened your eyes slightly only to shut them again. There are more demons in the room. They might look human but you know the truth. One of them was wearing pink. Just pink. His hair was dyed pink too and it wasn't hot pink. It was like gum pink. He had bandages around his eyes. Probably blind when human. Another one was wearing teal with key hole image on his shirt. His hair was died teal. Do all demons have there hair dyed a color? Bill's hair is dyed yellow so you guess so. The other one was wearing gray, stone gray, that was it. Obviously his hair was dyed that same color. He was wearing a party hat? Weird. The last one was a girl. Her hair (dyed hot pink) was in pigtails. She was wearing a black leather jacket with jeans and a hot pink shirt. You were uncomfortable. Not only because there were demons in here but also you went to sleep in your clothes. "So Bill who's that girl over there?" A boy asked. "She's my new roommate. She's also Wendy's college friend." Bill answered. "Do you like her?" The girl asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. "What?!No! I met her only today!" You could practically see his flustered face. You accidently laughed a bit. Everything went quiet. You heard footsteps getting near you. You opened your eyes slightly to see the demons staring at you. You jumped back and got ready to scream but a hand covering your mouth prevented you from doing so. You looked over and saw it was Bill. "I thought you promised not to scream again" he said. You glared at him and wanted to scream as many insults as possible at him but he still had his hand covering your mouth. You licked his hand. He jumped back and screamed "eww!" "Now look who's screaming." You said with a smug grin. He was very irritated while his friends were laughing there butts off. "Don't mess with the human" you said, trying to irritate him even more. His friends just kept on laughing. "Haha. Very funny." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. His friends were done laughing and started introducing themselves. The girl's name was Pyronica. The guy with the party hat's name was xanthar. The blind guy's name was Michal, but was referred to as teeth. And finally the guy who was in teal was Sammy but was referred to as key hole. "Well it's nice to meet you all. My name is (Y/N). If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" You said. "Oh. We just wanted to see Bill." Pyronica said. "How did you get in here?" You asked. "Boy you sure are full of questions!" Teeth exclaimed. "Though keep asking questions and you'll find some not-so pleasant answers" Key hole said. You backed off a bit. "Chill guys, she's just curious it's not like she meant any harm." Xanthar said. "Yeah she's just a human" Bill said. "A human that knows more than you think" you mumbled. "What was that dear?" Pyronica asked. "Nothing py" you said. "No it was something" Bill said. "Just said you were right" you lied. "Liar" Teeth said. "It is unwise to lie to demons." Xanthar said. It was more of a statement than a threat. "I know" you said while smiling. "Then why do you lie to demons?" Key hole asked. "Because I can." You said simply. "if you lie to demons your insane." Bill said. " yeah, your insane." Teeth said. "Sure I am. What's your point?" You said while laying back down. They were still talking to you, but you didn't care. You fell into the dark, yet comforting, abyss of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 I decided "Why the fuck not?" Also, yes I know chapters are a bit short but 1. I'm writing on my phone. And 2. If you don't have a lot of time this is the fic for you! Now you don't have to worry about finding where you were in a chapter. Just read the whole thing because they are short chapters. You also now know the reason why there are some typing errors on here. Stupid phone! Anyway this note is getting way to long for my liking. I usually don't read notes this long. I'm lazy. 


	5. Gideon and Pacifica.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Gideon and Pacifica while working. They ask you to join their club.

You woke up with Bill beside you. You got up and looked out the window and everything was on fire! You woke up. You pinched yourself to make sure you were actually awake. You woke up and Bill was on top of you, pinning your arms above you and he grinning like a mad man. "Like your dreams?" He asked. That mother fucker was messing with your head. You woke up....... You woke up. Ugh. "Bill stop! I have work today!" You shouted. You woke up for real because Bill looked like he still wanted to keep playing with your dreams. "Bitch" he said. "You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing" you sang. He asked for it."You call me a freak like that means something! You can't get your way so your sulking. I think we know the rest, so get it off your chest. I don't give a shit! I love it when you call me a bitch, like it's a bad thing!" You finished that part of the song.(Halestorm's Call me a bitch) you walked out of the room when your pretty sure he looked like he was ready to slap a bitch.(AKA you :3)You slip into the bathroom and change into a yellow t-shirt with a black jacket and jeans. You put on your signature black boots and get ready for work. You have to get ready for the cruel day they put you threw full of a bunch of worthless merchandise and stupid tourists willing to spend their money on anything they can get there hands on. You head to the counter because you and Wendy alternate jobs every day. A few hours in the kids came rushing in the shop. "What's up dip dip?" You asked. "Ugh!That's worse than Dippy Fresh!!" Dipper shouted. "Chill Dipper. Speaking of chill, Icy the snow globes need to be restocked!" (Pun not intended) You said. "Alright Night angel!" Wendy said while going in the storage room. "What are you guys doing in here anyway? Shouldn't you be on an adventure?" You asked. "We are waiting for our friends Gideon and Pacifica to get here!" Mabel exclaimed. You saw Dipper blush at the mention of Pacifica. You gave him a knowing smirk and he turned away. The next thing you knew two kids were nearly busting down the doors of the mystery shack looking extremely excited. "Careful, if you break that door it might come out of my paycheck." You said. There excitement turning into embarrassment. "S-sorry ms." The boy read your name tag "(Y/N)" he said. "My name is-" you cut the girl off. "Pacifica Northwest, and I'm assuming that the little man next to you is Gideon Gleeful" you said and tried your best to hold a straight face while looking at there shocked expressions. "Dip-dip and maple syrup told me your names." You explained. "Wait. We never told you their last names. Dipper said while Mabel looked confused. "Just a lucky guess pine tree" you said and immediately covered your mouth as soon as you realized you said his symbol. Dipper looked terrified at what you just said, as did everyone else. You looked petrified at what you said. "D-did you call me pine tr-" "I said Pines! Not Pine tree." You interrupted him. Everyone bought it because they thought it was a memory of what Bill calls Dipper. "You want to go on an adventure with us (Y/N)?!" Pacifica asked. "Sure why not?" You answered. "No way! I'll fire you if you do!" Stan shouted. "The thing is though you can't because then Wendy will hate you." You said as you headed out the door. You could hear Stan yell "Damn it why does she do this!?" You chuckled. "So where are we going?" You asked. Suddenly, a blindfold was placed over your eyes and the kids where leading you somewhere without you knowing where they are. Jokes on them though. You know every part of this town. They stopped and pulled the blindfold off. You were in the eastern quadrant of the woods. " This is our night club hang out spot!" Gideon exclaimed. These kids are too cute. "We sneak out at night and meet here to look at the night sky." Pacifica said. "We wanted to ask you if you were singing at night at approximately 11:34 pm and stopped singing at 11:35 pm." Dipper said as nerdy as he could. "Why do you ask?" You asked. "We can't tell you yet just answer the question!" Mabel said. "Yeah that was me." You said. "Okay then, now that we know the answer we want to ask you a question." Pacifica said. "Alright what is it?" You asked. "Wanna join our club?" Gideon asked. You laughed at these adorable, trusting kids. "I met you a few minutes ago." You pointed out. "Dipper and Mabel told us that there was a new employee at the shack that seemed to love the stars when she was at the campfire!" Gideon said. "Haha alright then I'll join" you said. You can't say no to kids. "Yes! This means you'll meet us here every night! And when we have sleepovers at the mystery shack you can join our games! Oh one more thing. Bill's in the group too. So are Wendy and a guy named Robbie." Pacifica said. "It starts at midnight. Last night Bill couldn't come because some of his friends were over." Gideon stated. Bill? At a night sky watchers club? Interesting after what he pulled with your dreams this morning.


	6. Nighttime and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the spot they tell you to meet them at. You also have a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mmmmmmmm back bitches! Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me! I've been so damn busy that it's been over a fucking month. Pls forgive meh.

You arrived where you were supposed to meet and realized everyone was already there. Even cipher. How did he get away without my noticing? (because, (Y/N), it's a fanfic). "Well your late as fuck (Y/N)" Bill said. Then Mabel shouted "LANGUAGE!" You also gave Bill a glare for swearing in front of children. He, on the other hand, looked like he doesn't care at all. So if looks could kill, he would be a dead man. "Oh shut your pie hole cipher and let's get started! I brought my telescope!" Dipper said. Out of nowhere someone shouted "NERD!".....yeah....some mysterious person....totally wasn't you at all. You all sat down on the grass and looked at the stars. You guys were pointing out constellations and then started making up your own. "That one is called heart maximum!" Mabel said. "You're just pointing out shapes and adding maximum at the end." You said while rolling your eyes. "Well no one wants to be called minimum! You try it then!" Mabel defended. "Ok then, that one is called.......star." You said as you pointed to a group of stars in the shape of a star. "Oh haha." Mabel said. "I'm getting tired" you said as you realized only you, Mabel, and Dipper were left. "Let's go" |~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| (Time skip brought to you by, the new candy pop x reader I'm doing! He gets no love :'( oh well) ~~~ You woke up in the woods not knowing where you were. You suddenly hear...crying? You search around only to find a beaten up Bill cipher. "I-I'm sorry" is all he said before turning into blue dust in front of your eyes. (Undertale reference) you suddenly hear insane laughter. "You shouldn't have done that" said a female voice. (Creepypasta reference) and you were knocked out~~~ You woke up in your bed in a cold sweat. You shook Bill awake and asked if you could sleep with him. He nodded his head and you got in bed with him. Oh, what would Dipper and Mabel say? You start to drift off to sleep. You didn't have a single nightmare in Bill's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you guys (and girls, I'm not sexist) would comment a bit more and give me suggestions or feedback. Thx ;3


	7. Le day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I've been out for a long time and I'm writing this at 2 am so yay.

You woke up in Bill's arms and let's just say, you were more than embarrassed. You had two options. A. Lay here until Bill wakes up and risk eternal teasing. Or B. Try to get up without waking up Bill. You sighed and chose the latter. You slowly got up with your expert stealth moves (You know, the opposite of my clumsy ass) and walked over to your bed. You didn't want Bill to know that you were in his bed, and he was probably to drowsy to remember that he said you could. Luckily, as soon as you looked like you were sleeping, Bill woke up. He thought you were still asleep, so he tried to wake you up. Of course your few years in acting class paid off and he actually bought that you had just woken up. You looked up at him and laughed. His hair was completely disheveled and messy, his clothes were also disheveled (Does everyone here sleep in their morning attire?) After laughing in his face while he got pissed, you walked to the kid's room. If you woke up this early, they will suffer the same fate. After all, (I didn't tell you this) they were the ones who kept you up most of the night. You snuck into their room with pans and decided to do something you saw on the internet. 3.....2.....1.... "I AIN'T GOT NO SLEEP CAUSE OF Y'ALL! Y'ALL NOT GONE GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!!!!!!" You screamed. They yelled at you to get out. What a great way to start the day.  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

You were cooking breakfast for dip dip and maple syrup, when Bill came down the stairs and flopped on the couch. You looked over and his hair was still messy, but not as bad as before. He was wearing sweatpants, a sweater that Mabel mostly likely made him and- ......are those......bunny slippers? OMFG! They are! You fell to the floor while laughing your ass off. Everyone looked at you like you were a complete psycho. Anyways, you served le WAFFLES! (Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes! Do you like french toast? No.) Overall, it was a slow day and you got to know everyone a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Hoped you liked it I'll. Update every day. Also check out my undertake fic called Demon's sister.


End file.
